


Stacey: Accepted

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [12]
Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Diabetes, Gen, Maturity, Self-Acceptance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: In acceptance of herself Stacey also finds a role model to look up to.
Relationships: Charlotte Johanssen & Stacey McGill, Peggy Johanssen & Stacey McGill
Series: Baby Sitters Club: Life Moments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Stacey: Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Baby-Sitters Club 2020.

Having a steady stream of babysitting jobs again honestly felt really good, although Stacey found herself admitting in her head as she approached the Johanssen household that despite everything that went down with the Baby-Sitters Agency the Johanssen family remained steady clients, only using the agency when they couldn’t use the club. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door, her kid kit under one arm.

From the other side of the door, she heard the sound of excitement coming from Charlotte, and when the door opened Stacey found herself greeted by Dr. Johanssen and Charlotte. The little girl grabbed her hand, tugging her inside while Stacey’s mouth opened, her mind still surprised at the level of energy Charlotte was able to exert in a given situation. She followed after without much thought.

“So,” Dr. Johanssen started. “You already know where things are, but there is apple juice in the fridge.”

In the back of Stacey’s mind, she remembered the day she’d given Charlotte her apple juice, yet also how Dr. Johanssen explained to everyone she not only noticed Stacey’s insulin pump right away, but she noticed how mature Stacey was in regards to taking care of her diabetes. Stacey felt quite sure Dr. Johanssen wanted to say something to Charlotte regarding the importance of the apple juice, yet she’d not wanted to bring attention to something she knew Stacey didn’t want attention brought to.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

Yet, Stacey felt she did have to thank the woman. “No. I do. What you said, you were the first adult to say something like that to me, but you were honestly the first person to accept me for my diabetes.”

Her head turned so she looked at the kitchen, just as Charlotte piped up. “What is diabetes?”

“I’ll actually let Stacey tell you what diabetes is, but if you have any further questions that she can’t answer, I’ll tell you when I get home. Of course, if she doesn’t want to go into detail regarding the matter, do pressure her. Okay?”

“I won’t. I like Stacey.” Charlotte tugged on Stacey’s hand. “Let’s go play in my room. You can tell me about diabetes if you want to, but you don’t have to.”

A smile spread across Stacey’s face, her head turning towards Dr. Johansen. “We’ll see you when you get back, and again. Thank you.”


End file.
